


you can't always get what you want

by sapphoismybestfriend



Category: Glee
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Faberry Endgame, Minor Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Moving On, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoismybestfriend/pseuds/sapphoismybestfriend
Summary: you can't always get what you wantbut if you try sometimes, well, you just might findyou get what you needset around season 3
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	you can't always get what you want

Falling in love wasn’t supposed to be easy, but Quinn didn’t appear to get the memo. She “fell in love” with every guy she met, except not really, but she didn’t know that yet. She “loved” Finn, she “loved” Sam, she “loved” Puck. Quinn didn’t realise what love meant though. And when she started to see her fellow New Directioners truly falling in love, she all too quickly felt like a fraud. She was happy for Tina and Mike, she was happy for Rachel and Finn, she was happy for Kurt and Blaine. She didn’t have a problem with everyone else doing it, apart from one pair in particular.

Santana looked at Brittany like she was the universe’s highlight reel, the best bits from every corner of existence, and it made Quinn’s stomach churn. At first, she thought she may be pregnant again and this was just morning sickness, but she hadn’t slept with a guy in ages, so she just shrugged it off. So what if she always felt like a third wheel in the Unholy Trinity? She was supposed to support them. And she wasn't homophobic, she used to have a crush on Rachel way back when, so if anything that just makes her bisexual.

Readying herself for another excruciatingly boring day at McKinley, she thought about her friendships. If she was being honest, she hadn't felt close to anyone for a long time. Maybe it was because of her rebellious phase, where she pushed anyone she ever cared about away, she regretted it so much. She always argued with Santana, but she cared about her a lot. And she hadn't spoken to Mercedes in forever, she should get around to that sometime.

At lunch, she was striding through the cafeteria, but nearly tripped over herself watching Santana text presumably Brittany, by the sweet smile plastered over her face. Those lips could make angels sigh. In someone other than her's opinion, probably. She didn't think that. She has never wondered what it would be like to kiss Santana, she's never assumed the kisses would be soft and tender, filled with love and passion. Never.

She pondered whether she had a problem with Brittany often. Brittany was sweet and so kind, but Quinn couldn't bear to see her and Santana together. Maybe this could be the excuse to talk to Mercedes again, to ask her for advice on her situation. She finds Mercedes and fills her in.

"So you only really get mad about Brittany being around Santana?"

"Yes."

"Describe her."

"Brittany?"

"No, Santana."

Quinn would use a multitude of words to describe Santana. How she'd pick so little for Mercedes' satisfaction she didn't know.

"She's beautiful, and so funny, even though sometimes I swear she hates me. But I think she pretends to hate most people. I can never tell. She's a bit of an enigma, isn't she? I mean you can never tell what she truly thinks about a topic, she's very mysterious. And she's so talented, her voice makes me so happy, it's like God gifted her with it so that she makes the world better every time a note comes from it-"

"Okay Quinn, I think I got the message."

"Sorry! You asked for my opinion."

"Yes. Not a thesis. Do you want my honest opinion?"

"Of course."

"You like Santana and therefore are jealous of Brittany. And hey girl I don't judge you for it, if I were to like a lady it'd be her too."

"Oh. That makes sense I guess."

"No need to thank my stating the obvious."

"Thank you though." After that, the bell rang, and Quinn felt all sorts of confused.

But she dealt with it regardless. She had to. But it became all too hard to deal with on a glee girls (and Kurt) sleepover. 

Rachel decided she was a genius after suggesting it, and they all formed a circle in her basement, ready for some games.

"I vote 7 Minutes In Heaven!" Santana announces.

"You just want to make out with Brit for 7 minutes Santana." Tina responded.

"Honey, I want to do more than just make out." 

The group laughed, but Quinn looked over to Mercedes with a pleading look, which prompted her to suggest Truth or Dare to save Quinn from the shameless flirting between Brittana. The others agreed, so they began the game.

"Kurt, how far have you and Blaine gotten with... you know what?" Sugar inquired, to which Kurt promptly swapped to a dare. Seeing him slut drop was entertaining, Quinn was glad he chose this over revealing his sex life. Once he finished, he decided to ask Quinn a question.

"Quinn, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever had a crush on anyone in the New Directions you haven't already dated or slept with, and if so, who?"

Damn you, Kurt. The rest of the group chorused with "ooo"s, desperately awaiting her answer. She could lie, say Mike and tell Tina it was in the past. But that would probably cause more drama than it was worth, and Tina was nice.

"Yes."

"Who!" Rachel asked. She was reminded she had an easy way not to lie but not to tell the whole truth.

"You actually, Rachel. But don't worry, I'm over you now." The others were stunned and exchanged a lot of "oh my god wow"s, and Rachel just blushed.

"Thank you, Quinn. I will take that as a compliment and nothing more."

Feeling cheeky, she replied with "Sure you will, you definitely won't be considering this fine piece of ass over Finn's lack of one." And for good measure, she added a wink afterwards just to make her squirm. They played the game for a while longer, seeing Brit and Santana kiss hurt, but the rest of the fun was easier to focus on. And when Tina dared her to kiss Rachel, she decided to make the most of it. They filmed it for Finn, and God knows what he'd do with it, but she was extremely satisfied by Rachel's wide eyes and red face after it, a small smile hidden.

And then a few weeks later, Rachel broke up with Finn. Quinn didn't really know why. She was certain Finn didn't either, by the way he seemed sad and confused all the time. Quinn tries to be there for Rachel, as much as she can without there being some really weird tension Quinn doesn't really know how to describe between them. When they danced together, they always ended up mere inches from each other, heavy breath and eyes searching the others, until they broke away. When they sat together, it always felt closer than they should be for just friends. When they sang together, it was always love songs, per Rachel's suggestions.

Sometimes, she found herself thinking more about Rachel than Santana, but she assumed that's just her being closer to Rachel, and her crush on Santana slowly fading away. But the thoughts were _not_ normal for friends. According to her brain, Quinn really wanted to give Rachel a hickey. As if Rachel would ever let her, professionalism for NYADA auditions and all that. Quinn was certain she wanted Yale, which isn't far from New York which was good. Not too hard to see Rach if she wanted to, which was more often than not. Rachel was warm and hugging her gave her butterflies. She's pretty sure her crush may have returned in some form.

Brittany notices, because of course she does, and asks Quinn about it.

"Are you thinking about giving sweet lady kisses to Rachel again?"

"Why do you think I'm thinking that?"

"Because you're in love with her and it's adorable to watch. It's like a puppy looking at another puppy and trying to lick it."

Quinn doesn't know how to respond, thankfully she's saved by the bell. But she isn't saved from Brittany's matchmaking efforts.

Naturally, there's another sleepover, and another game of truth or dare, because it's fun to get gossip or blackmail material. Before the game had started, Mercedes, Kurt and Brit were all colluding on something, giggling and smirking. 

And they definitely were, because when Rach chose truth, they all shared a glance before Mercedes asked her a question.

"Why did you break up with Finn?"

"Uh... well I like someone else."

"Who?" Kurt asked but Rachel immediately shut him down. Quinn was curious, but respected Rachel's boundaries. When it got back around to her turn, she chose dare. 

Brittany had a wicked glint in her eye before announcing what Quinn would do.

"You're going to do 7 Minutes In Heaven with Rachel." Quinn's breath hitched and she snuck a peek at her dare-mate, who was flushed. Thankfully, Santana interrupted.

"How come we can't do it but they can Brittttt" She whined, but Brittany just calmed her with a whisper in her ear about something, probably a promise of scissoring later.

Unfortunately, the distraction was short-lived, as Kurt and Mercedes practically herded her and Rachel into one of Rachel's closets. Quinn decided to sit, and Rachel joined her, sat across from her. 

"I can't believe they just put us in the closet like that!" Rachel says, not realising the irony of her statement, considering Quinn was already in the closet about her sexuality with most people.

"At least it was me and you."

"You and I, Quinnie."

"I'm regretting this now."

"Don't! But did you feel off about this? I don't want them to prank us when we come out."

"They won't. They've already given me enough dirt to ruin their lives with tonight alone if they do."

"That's fair. But it still seemed planned and I want to know why."

"Aw Rach, can't two gals be forced into a closet where it's expected they kiss?"

"Wait that's what's supposed to happen in these? No wonder Noah was so disappointed I just talked through it when we played one-on-one."

"Puck probably expected more than just kissing, Rach."

"God. But does this mean we have to kiss because we won't if you aren't comfortable."

"You forget I've kissed you before."

Rachel bit her lip. "Yes, but this is more... intimate."

"Is that so?"

"It's only us."

"Exactly."

Rachel paused. "Do you want to kiss me, Quinn?"

"Do you want me to kiss you Rach?"

Their faces nearly touched.

"Maybe. Yes."

Quinn leant in and kissed her. It was even better than the last time, filled with heat and sparks and passion. Quinn didn't want to stop. Maybe seeing Berry's face after isn't as important. She needed her lips. They kissed for a few minutes before breaking apart, both wanting more.

"Wow. That was... wow."

"Quinn I love you."

Quinn's heart could have burst right there and then. She nearly forgets to respond, head too full of thoughts about it all.

"I love you too." Rachel kissed her again.

"Do you want" she spoke through Rachel's kisses, which were trailing down her neck at a surprising pace. "to be my girlfriend?"

Rachel looked her straight in the eye, smiling. "Obviously."

Quinn didn't even realise she had let out a quiet "Thank you Jesus" until Rachel chuckled. 

"Shush."

"I thought you loved me Quinnie!"

She really really did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it, I love faberry with my whole heart!


End file.
